Eclipse of the Mind
by Lone-Wolf05
Summary: Joey has a broken Childhood and is being sent to a all boys school due to her step mother wishes so she can have more time with Joey's father, Joey's mother died from Cancer and hopefully Trowa's the one who can help repair all the hurt that she's been th
1. Chapter 1

Author: Lone-Wolf05

Title: Eclispe of the Mind

Rating: will change due to swearing and probably sex somewhere down the line

Pairing: Heero X Wufei, Trowa X OC

Warnings: lots of swearing may be included, lots of violence may be in here somewhere down the line.

Summary: Joey has a broken Childhood and is being sent to a all boys school due to her step mother wishes so she can have more time with Joey's father, Joey's mother died from Cancer and hopefully Trowa's the one who can help repair all the hurt that she's been through after being through a heap of hurt himself.

Disclaimer: I don't not own Gundam Wing but if i did Relena would have been shot by Heero right in the bloody beginning when he was supposed to do it, i own Joey, her father, her stepmother and her brother and friends with the exception of Heero, Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Quatre.

* * *

"Joey just get your arse out that car now" 

"For fuck sake" I muttered from the back seat, I slid out from the car and growled slightly, I was in a really bad mood now. It had been Jake's 14th birthday party the night before and I couldn't go, I wasn't aloud to get wasted with my mates, I was being sent to a private school, worse yet an ALL BOYS private school, I swore revenge on my father for remarrying and getting a rich chick

My father is a nice guy, he raised me and my brother Damion singly for most of our lives after our real mother past away when she got cancer, my brother is a real character and loves me to piece's.

I Joey Niccals Daniels am different to the rest of my family, I am the Punk-Goth of the family, the black sheep, what ever you want to call me. I'm a Devout Satanist, will only ever seem to wear dark colours, jeans, button up tops, ties, jackets, boxers, singlets, t-shirts, sneakers or Chuck Taylors or combat boots. I own dog tags, my Satanic cross which never leaves my neck not even to sleep. I loved playing Bass and Guitars, I owned over a million studded black leather wristbands and belts, spiky wristbands and dog collars. I have a lip piercing on my bottom lip on the right corner and 3 bars above my left eye through my eyebrow and a Tattoo of a Dragon on my left shoulder blade, a Sword down the length of my spine and a wolf on top of my left boob, heh it looks like Millitary training doesn't work for everyone.

I looked around my icy cold steel blue eyes took in the surrounds I had to look at, the wind blew my jet black with crimson streaked locks back from my face, the wind stopped and my hair fell back into place, the long bangs covering my eyes and the shorter pieces fell back into place at the back. I sighed and let out a frustrated growl "why am I here again?" "because you need a proper education and will do well here, you were lucky to be accepted into an all boys school, I'm sure you'll fit in just fine" my step mother said, I growled and cursed her under my breath "I hope you burn in heaven bitch, 'cause I don't want you in hell, that's my place" I muttered and growled again.

We walked into the Office and my step mother put on a sickle fake smile and continued walking, i had chains hanging from the jeans that were held up with my studded leather belt, i had a black long sleeved shirt on with a tie that hung loosely round my neck a nice blood red colour, i had black chucks on the my jeans and slipped under, my Satanic cross was shining round my neck.

I cringed at the thought of having guys stare at me, "it's gonna be like every other school i've been to, i'm gonna get called a freak, blah, blah, blah, Why in Satan's name am i here anyway, i don't want to be here, but as usual no one listens to what i want to fucking do around here do they" i growled and my father smiled "of course we listen to you Joey" he said and kissed my head "don't fucking kiss me, you know i don't like it, damn it" My brother laughed beside me "what you laughing at Butt munch" i said and hoisted him up, i squealed slightly and i smirked, i put him down and tickled him.

"Holy Shit, we've got a chick at the school, no way, i thought it was an all boys school" a guy to my left said, i growled and set my cold steel blue eye's into an even icier glare at people, i glanced around the room, "so i take it this young woman here is Miss Daniels" the woman behind the counter said, i turned my head to her and nodded, she smiled like she was trying to warm me up but my heart and soul were black and set in ice forever.

"alright, here's all the stuff you'll need to sign" the woman said handing me some papers, i scanned over them and signed them, she smiled again, I smirked and she told me of my meeting with the principal, Miss Une.

* * *

"Miss Daniels the Lip ring and piercing with have to be removed" 

"good luck trying to get them off me"

"Alright Miss Daniels, I will not fight with you over them, you may keep them, but you must cover the tattooes" Principal Une said with a tired sigh.

I shrugged "Fine with me"

The office woman came back in "your dorm mates are waiting in the dorm for you, so if you'd like to follow me" she said and walked out.

Damion wouldn't let go when it came time for my parents and him to leave, he just kept hugging me, "I wanna stay with Joey" he whinned, i smiled slightly and chuckled a dark, cold chuckle "You can't stay Damion, anyway, i'll be coming back, don't worry" "im not worried, i just want to stay with you" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek "hey Dami', i'm gonna come back, i promise and you know i keep my promises, i might be back soon then you expected anyway" i said in a low whisper as i brushed away his tears, he smiled and nodded "oh no missy, you're not getting yourself exspelled from another school" my stepmother said, i shrugged "you can't stop me" i growled and my steel blue eye's turned dark and scary "don't destroy to much while i'm gone Damion" i told him as i gave him one last hug "see you at the weekend Joey" my father said, "yeah alright, bring my car up at the weekend please" i said, he nodded, i smiled and grinned, i was planning on asking Principal Une if i could have it in the Auto workshop so i could work on it during my auto class.

* * *

"so you're Joey?" 

"yeah got a problem with that?"

"no Onna, but we're missing our afternoon classes so we can show you round and help you settle in"

"alright, first, i need your guys names"

"I'm Heero Yuy and that's Wufei Chang" the Brunette said,

I nodded "Great"

"your Mother..."

"Stepmother"

"ok, your Stepmother signed you up for some other activities" Wufei said as he handed me a sheet of paper, i scanned over it and fear crossed my eye's, _that bloody bitch she signed me up for horse riding, i'm gonna kill her, she know's i'll never ride again after what happened to K9,_

"Joey chan? are you alright?"

"huh, oh yeah, just my stepmother signed me up for horse riding, she bloody well knows i'm never getting back in the saddle" i growled and slipped the paper into my folder and placed it on the table, we went through to the bedroom and my eyes went to the floor

"you guys are...involved?"

their face's drained slightly "how'd you know?"

"I can tell, the carpet on the floor has slight dents in it, but i don't mind having gay room mates" I told them with a shrug

"you don't?"

"nah, one of my mates back home is your typical gay, we've been mates since he was getting picked on and i saved his arse from becoming grass one evening, dear Satan I miss Brent" i said

"Satan?"

I forgot that people don't really no i'm a Satanist, "heh, well, i'm a devout Satanist" i told them waiting for the shit to be said to me, i cocked my eyebrow up "you guys are fine with this?"

"yes, it's what you believe, we have no right to judge you"

"oh, well, thanks i guess, it's just everyone else at my old school gave me shit for being a Satanist"

"well you shouldn't have listened to them" Wufei spoke up

"i know, i never really did, but shit happens and i don't really give a damn"

* * *

We sat quietly and ate dinner, the sleeves of my long sleeves top had slid up slightly to reveal the self inflicted wounds i'd done the night before when John the arsehole had broken up with me, i should have done it because he was an arsehole to me but i had. 

"Joey chan, what's that blood on your arm?" Heero asked

i looked down at my right arm, i quickly pull the sleeve down "it's nothin'"

Before i could react Wufei had grabbed my arm and Heero had slid the sleeve up

"why would you do something like that to yourself?"

"Because i've been through more shit then what anyone ever will go through"

I yanked my arm away and stood up, i wasn't hungry now, just pissed off "i'm goin' for a walk" i muttered as i went to the door and walked out leaving the 2 boys alone.

* * *

I walked over the basketball courts and saw a horse paddock, i walked over to it and saw an albino kid riding a fine white mare, she snorted and mouthed her bit slightly, i slipped under the bars of the paddock and walked over 

"hey, loosen up on the reins slightly" i called over to him.

He donned a startled look and looked over at me, "oh, hello, you must be Joey" he said "I'm Quatre Winner" he said,

I nodded "this is Maple" he said

"she looks like a great horse" i said as i checked her bit, "you know the chain on the curb bit is all twisted and it's pinching her chin that's why she's mouthing" i said.

"oh, thank you for telling me, i was trying to figure out why she was doing that before but couldn't find a problem"

"it's no big deal, i used to work round horse's all the time" i said nearly choking on my words, yes i was telling the truth, it had been nearly 10 years since i'd worked with horses and i'd promised myself never to get back into the saddle of another horse.

"come on, i'll walk back to your dorm with you, curfews going to be coming up in about half an hour"

"alright"

* * *

We got back to the dorms and i smiled slightly "well see you tomorrow Quatre" 

"Yes Joey, i'll meet you here so we can walk to music together"

"alright see you then" I walked in and shut the door

"Joey chan we're only looking out for you" Heero said as i walked over to the couch.

I shrugged "fine just don't try stop me doing things to myself"

"But..."

"no buts, do not try and stop me" I said as i pushed my earphones into my ears and blasted 'Vampire Heart' by HIM into my ears.

I must have fallen to sleep on the couch because when i woke there was a blanket around me and a pillow under my head and 'Drunk on Shadows' by HIM was playing through my earphones, it was 4 in the morning and to difficult for me to get back to sleep, i decided a run was the best thing for me now.


	2. Automotive Class

I got back form the run, craving for alcohol, normally I had heaps stashed in my room, just, Beer, Vodka and Whiskey, oh and don't forget the Gin and Bourbon.

"Joey chan, we're have you been?"

"out for a run"

Wufei snorted "at least you keep in shape, that's good to see in a girl, you're not one of those who sit and eats themselves to death when they break up with a guy"

"no I just kill myself even more with a razorblade" I muttered darkly only loud enough for me to hear.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Just I'm craving for alcohol"

they nodded, neither believed it was what I'd really said, I could tell just by the looks on their faces.

* * *

I sat in my class and store at the board, my mind was a total blank from what was going on, I sighed slightly and looked at the board, it was physics we we're talking about, I groaned inwardly as the tests we're handed out. 

The lesson past and I looked down at my test, I'd struggled through it and finally completed it just before the bell rang for next class.

I walked to my next glass, Automotive, now this would be the best class I'd ever have, or atleast I hoped it would be.

"you must be Joey?"

"yes, an' you must be Mr Peacecraft"

"yes I am, I hear from your father you have previous experience with cars"

"yeah, I'm a drifter and a mechanic at a shop back 'ome, but the mechanic's mainly worked with older cars, ya know the 1961 Jag Mark 2, mark 1 and all those cars"

"Interesting, you can learn lots of different things from old cars"

"yeah, i know"

"very well, the only seat that isn't take is this one" he said pointing to a desk near the front, near his desk, I nodded settling my stuff on top of it, I sat on top of the desk and looked around, one side of the large garage had cars lined along it and there was a space down the back on the garage near a roller door, Tool's and everything else lay in places on work benches and on the walls.

* * *

"So who can tell me what this piece is?" Mr Peacecraft asked looking round the room, his eye's rested on me and the cocky grin spreading across my lips. 

_'I'm Surrounded by idiots, great, just fucking great, could I not have been in a smarter class?'_

I raised my hand "yes Miss Daniels"

"it's a gear stick"

"and how do you know that?"

"it 'as 5 symbols on top, first, second, third, forth and reverse"

"very good, can you tell me what it's used for?"

"it's used in a Manual car, for changin' gears, changin' gears will make a car perform certain things like goin' backwards or reversin' and so on and so forth plus most drifters will choose a Manual over a Automatic as when it comes to the inital drift they change gear and slid easily"

"very good miss Daniels"

I shrugged and sat back in my seat, the cocky grin still spread across my lips.

* * *

The class was nearing an end, everyone had been paired up with different people and I was hating my partner, he was sexist, racist, an asshole and an annoyance, he was a Jock and didn't know a single thing, I growled 

"would ya just shut up for 2 seconds" I hissed

"no"

"well do _you_ want to change the oil of this clapped out old 'eap?" I asked thrusting my thumb towards the old Morris Minor sitting before us, John smirked

"no thanks babe"

"**Don't call me BABE!"** I yelled and chucked the spanner at him getting his head and then it dropped to his foot, i growled and let my bangs of my hair cover my eye's.

"Miss Daniels, you will report to my desk right now" Peacecrafts voice shouted across the class room.

"oh for fuck sake" I muttered and walked to the desk

"yes?" I growled

"what was that all about, you never throw tools at member's of the class"

"well tell dick face that 'e should learn to get 'is 'ands dirty and not call me babe"

"you'll report for a detention after classes have finished, the detention will be held here" Peacecraft said, I shrugged and looked up through my bangs

"whatever, it won't be the first one I've 'ad" I muttered and heard the bell ring through the classroom.

"Class Dismissed"

* * *

It was Lunch now and I returned to the dorm, Wufei and Heero were sat on the couch, school books scattered on the table talking about something or other, I came in and went to the fridge, I grabbed a glass and some coke and sat at the breakfast bar, Heero and Wufei got up and when into the kitchen 

"what would you like for lunch Joey chan?"

"i don't give a damn, I'm not 'avin' anythin'"

"Joey chan you have to eat"

"I don't '_ave_ to do anythin'" I growled and looked up, the worry was in both of their eye's

"but you left your dinner last night, surely you must be hungry by now"

"nope, I never lose and never gain weight, it can be slightly annoying but that means I can eat all I want or as little as I want and never 'ave ta worry"

"but that surely can't be good for your health"

"do I look like I give a damn about my 'ealth? I mean for fuck sake, you've seen my arms, can you not see I don't give a fuck anymore" I growled and stood up, I went to my bed and lay down with my Ipod playing 'Californication' through my earphones, I felt like going for a walk and decided to go find Quatre and sit with him.

"I'm gonna go out for a walk"

I muttered as I left.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Memories of the past.

Joey start's having strange dreams, nightmares almost, people around her dying, killing and loving, what is this to do with her though, she never though the ghosts of her past would come back to haunt her so soon.


End file.
